


yooh make me smile

by giyuuu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love at First Sight, University Students, how to title a story, jiwoo and jungeun made names appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuu/pseuds/giyuuu
Summary: short story of how yoohyeon fell in love again.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	yooh make me smile

an image of you came across my mind again. my lips went dry and my heart started pounding violently. i told myself ‘i don’t ever want to fall in love ever again’.  
it was all the simple things we did together. how we got together. how i put my lips on yours under the covers and how you told me you liked me.

it wasn’t an easy breakup. for days, i woke up with warm tears on my pillow. some nights, i fall into deep thoughts and never slept. i would rather have nightmares. it was getting tough and me shutting myself out from everyone hadn’t help the slightest bit. people i used to talk to were no longer my friends. people started viewing me like i was an alien, i too agree with that. i became a member of the ‘out-group’ with no friends and no one to talk to. then it hit me again about how i only truly built one human relationship and it was with you. i neglected everyone else. i only saw you in my eyes.

it took me months to open up to my old friends, whom i am truly sorry for neglecting, when i was with you. 

sooyoung and jinsoul were really accepting of me and had told me that they were ok with how i was being last time (although i would never tell them the reason why i had isolated myself). which i later assumed everyone knows. they had been nothing more than supportive and i genuinely love them as friends. 

i was able to become the person i was before meeting you though sometimes i get panic attacks when i saw you from a far and of course would ran away to avoid you. things had gotten much better and i have opened up more towards the two individuals who were now my ‘best friends’. 

before long, sooyoung started dating jiwoo and all was left was me and jinsoul. we would still hangout every friday night with the addition of jiwoo. both jinsoul and i accepted jiwoo as she’s just the sweetest individual we ever met. then after some time, jiwoo introduced jungeun to us and then its jinsoul and jungeun.

i still don’t want to fall in love, i would just sit in between of the two couples as they play some stupid rom-com movie about a hopeless romantic falling in love in first sight.  
“can we not watch this stupid movie ? she barely knew her for 10 seconds and they’re eating each other’s faces already! come on!”  
then as i turned to my friends, i see them playing with their girlfriends’ hair. i decided to shut my mouth and smile at them who were both now looking at me with an awkward smile.

years have passed since then but nothing had changed in me. i moved away from my best friends as i was accepted to my dream university countries away from them. we never lost contact cause i don’t believe there would be any other people like them. 

“you found yourself a girlfriend yet ?”  
“nope and i never will”  
“oohh puhlease”  
“come on, yooh!! you got games”  
“girls, i’m trying to not fail my exams?”  
“oof- soul, look at this straight-a’s student looking down at us”  
“seriously, uni is hard!”  
“whatever”  
“take care of yourself ok ?”  
“we’re far apart but our hearts are with you”  
“tell jiwoo and jungeun i miss them”  
“bye, it’s getting late here”  
“bye, goodnight there”

i turned off the application and went back to studying.

here’s the thing about education. it never gets easier.

one hour elapsed, i decided i couldn’t concentrate. as usual, i put my notebook, laptop and my pencil case into my backpack, filled a full bottle of fresh water and went out of my room. it was really cold outside but nothing is stopping me from going to the library. i need a different environment.

per usual, i placed my things at the seat next to the transparent glass offering a view outside the entrance of the library. it was quite a view outside, cold but still autumn. 

10 minutes into the lecture notes and i was getting confused. just then, a girl came beside me.  
“is this seat taken?”  
“nope, me neither” i slipped and cursed myself internally before adding “just kidding! help yourself”  
“thank you” the girl smiled at me as i looked up. i started feeling sensations within my body. i feel so stupid. there was an increase in my heart rate. i hated it and once again, i’ve melted.

the girl took the seat next to me and started taking out her things. she placed her laptop and looked my way. she caught me staring and showed me the brightest smile. i feel my face flushing and quickly turn back to my work.  
spoiler alert: i could not concentrate, at all.

every now and then, i would purposely go to the library and sit at the same place. i would place my book on the table the girl used to sit at though i had always told myself ‘people who hoard seats sucks’. two weeks of this bore no fruit. the girl never came back. i lost hope.

“continue the story!!”  
“yea, tell us what happened next!”  
“girls, did you not get it ? she never appeared for two weeks. the only thing appearing is a heartbreak.” 

fast forward to one month later, though i stopped hoarding the seats, i would always sit at the same place quietly hoping she would appear again. i want to melt. i long for it. most importantly, i missed her smile.

a girl with purple-ish black hair came beside me. i did not spare a glance and continue doing my work. just then, i found a sticky note on my table.

‘hey, i remember sitting here next to you some time ago. i went back for vacation and regretted not getting your name and most importantly your phone number :(‘ 

after re-reading the note several times, i turned to check if she was the person i was waiting for. she no longer had the bright-coloured hair i remember but her smile still melts me. i cleared my throat and took out a post-it. i had my pen out and scribbled my phone number, double checking it and added, ‘i would like to know how to address you :)’. i placed the post-it on her table and pretended to continue my work, glancing if she saw the note.

5 minutes later, i received a text.  
‘you can call me minji ;) what do i call you ?’  
‘lov- yoohyeon! i missed you!’  
‘we never talked?’  
‘exactly!’  
‘let’s get out of here ?’

i quickly packed my things and turned to the girl, she was doing the same and we somehow head-butted each other though it wasn’t that painful. i smiled at her apologetically and waited for her to finish packing her things. 

“that was how we met”  
“wow, yooh !!! you did it”  
“we’re so proud of you!”  
“contributing one last drop of tear to yooh”  
“girls staphhshs”  
“i can’t believe you”

and then my heart starts beating again. i feel alive. minji is the greatest human being i have ever encountered and maybe i had became the character of that rom-com movie my friends always plays. life is great.

**Author's Note:**

> when you should be studying during quarantine ;)
> 
> recommended playlist (stolen from yoohyeon)  
> 1\. Never not - Lauv  
> 2\. Perfect - Yoohyeon's cover


End file.
